Miss Dumbledore
by Caliadne
Summary: Quatorze ans, pour toute une vie. Ça parait trop court, bien trop court. Mais pour Ariana Dumbledore, c'est beaucoup trop long.
1. Je t'écris pour te dire que

_17 novembre 1884_

_Cher Père,_

_Je vous écris pour vous annoncer que, depuis tôt ce matin, vous êtes l'heureux grand-père d'une petite fille, Ariana Kendra Honor Beth Dumbledore. Elle mesure 20 pouces, pèse 7 livres, 4 onces, et a les mêmes grands yeux bleus que Mère. Espérons que c'est un signe présageant que la petite Ariana sera une sorcière aussi douée que sa grand-mère.  
>Kendra et la petite se portent à merveille. Le travail de ma femme n'a duré que quelques heures, contrairement à la naissance des garçons. À croire qu'Ariana avait hâte d'être mise au monde.<em>

_Albus a fait la connaissance de sa petite sœur ce matin. Il s'est approché de moi sur la pointe des pieds et m'a murmuré dans l'oreille, en désignant Ariana de son petit doigt, « c'est quoi, ça ? » J'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait un air tellement inquiet sur le visage, comme si Ariana était dangereuse. Je suis sûr qu'il va vite s'y faire : après tout, il a fini par arrêter de prendre Aberforth pour une poupée. Dites-moi, j'ai réagi comme ça à la naissance d'Honoria ? J'étais à peine plus vieux qu'Albus l'est aujourd'hui, quand sœurette est née._

_En parlant d'Albus, il adore le train que vous lui avez envoyé pour son anniversaire. Il joue avec du matin au soir – il prendrait sans doute la locomotive au lit avec lui si on le lui permettait. Il a construit tout un système de chemins de fer dans sa chambre, c'est un vrai parcours du combattant d'entrer dans cette pièce. Et que Merlin nous protège si on frôle le train, une station, ou une maison d'un des nombreux villages qu'il a érigés sur le plancher ! Il voyagera de par le monde un jour, j'en suis certain !_

_D'ailleurs, j'ai une excellente nouvelle ! Albus a montré son premier signe de magie la semaine dernière ! Aberforth a essayé d'attraper la locomotive rouge – encore elle ! – et Albus, lui criant de ne pas la toucher, a fait reculer le train tellement rapidement qu'il a déraillé. Ab a éclaté en sanglots et Kendra et moi avons mis un moment à calmer tout le monde. Depuis, Albus essaie de faire bouger le train sans le toucher. Des fois, il réussit._

_Aberforth, quant à lui continue de grandir si vite qu'on pourrait presque le voir à l'œil nu. Il marche un peu mieux que la dernière fois où vous l'avez vu, il est maintenant capable de traverser la cour sans tomber. Tous les jours, il va rendre visite à Nanny, notre chèvre à lait. Je prédis que c'est à elle qu'il va dire ses premiers mots et non à nous._

_Quand vous verrez vos petits-enfants, j'espère que vous serez aussi fiers d'eux que je le suis._

_Dites à Mère que je l'embrasse._

_Nous vous attendons le mois prochain pour Noël._

_Percival Dumbledore_

Percival reposa sa plume sur le bureau et se retourna vers le lit, laissant la lettre sécher à l'air libre. Kendra dormait toujours profondément, son bras retenant le petit paquet de langes qu'était Ariana. Percival vit que la petite avait ses deux yeux bleus grand ouverts et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, sortant la bercer dans le corridor pour ne pas qu'elle réveille sa mère, qui avait plus que tout besoin de sommeil.

Il s'installa sur la chaise berçante, d'où il voyait Albus et Aberforth dormir dans leur chambre, et posa sa fille sur ses genoux. Elle sortit un petit bras de la couverture qui l'enveloppait et agita son minuscule poing dans l'air frais de cette soirée d'automne. Elle agrippa un des larges doigts de son père et le tira promptement vers sa bouche, où elle se mit à le suçoter avec enthousiasme. Percival sourit de l'air attendri d'un nouveau papa.

- Salut, ma jolie, murmura-t-il. Salut, ma fille adorée.

Elle le contemplait solennellement avec ses grands yeux. Percival sentit des larmes d'émotion lui monter aux yeux. Elle était si petite, si fragile. Sa fille adorée. Albus et Aberforth seraient des grands, beaux garçons. Ils seraient forts, comme leur père et leur grand-père avant eux. Mais Ariana… Ariana était minuscule, comment pourrait-elle un jour devenir une sorcière puissante et débrouillarde ?

Percival se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa fille, qui commençait déjà à se rendormir. À ce moment, il se promit qu'il protégerait sa fille, coûte que coûte. Aucun mal n'atteindrait jamais sa douce Ariana.


	2. Ennemi intime

Ariana se trémoussait sur sa chaise, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Autour d'elle étaient assis son père, ses deux frères, et Phyllis, sa petite voisine avec qui elle jouait tous les jours. Elle entendait sa mère s'affairer dans la cuisine, et la fillette attendait avec impatience qu'elle en émerge avec son gâteau.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de quatre ans d'Ariana !

Enfin, après ce qui lui avait semblé des heures d'attente, Kendra s'avança vers la table, un large gâteau quatre-quarts entre les mains qu'elle posa devant sa fille. Quatre bougies argentées scintillaient joyeusement, illuminant le visage radieux de la petite fille.

- Ah non, pas encore un gâteau au citron ! maugréa Albus.  
>- C'est le préféré de ta sœur, et c'est son anniversaire, répondit Percival.<p>

Kendra prit place à la table à la gauche de sa fille, ignorant son mari et son fils, et fit un geste vers les bougies.

- Fais un vœu, ma belle, puis souffle tout !

Ariana ferma les yeux et réfléchit de toutes ses forces. Elle voulait… une maison de poupées, comme celle de Phyllis. Une grande maison victorienne de plusieurs étages, avec un feu inoffensif qui ronflait dans les cheminées de chaque pièce. Elle créerait la famille parfaite avec ses poupées : un papa, une maman, deux grands frères et une petite sœur.

Son vœu formulé dans sa tête, elle ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Sous les yeux intéressés de sa famille et de sa meilleure amie, elle souffla de toutes ses forces vers les bougies.

La première s'éteignit tout de suite.

La deuxième cessa de brûler à son tour.

La troisième résista un instant, mais finit par mourir.

La quatrième vacilla, clignota… mais resta allumée.

Ariana fixa cette flamme, celle qui lui avait refusé son vœu, et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie, dit Percival en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa fille. Regarde.

Il se lécha le bout de l'index et du pouce et approcha ses doigts de la flamme.

- Non ! cria Ariana.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, si fort que des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières. Elle serra les poings et les pressa contre son ventre. Une chaleur envahissait son estomac, sa poitrine, faisait picoter tous ses membres. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette sensation, mais elle lui plaisait beaucoup. C'était comme si un ami, un ami intime, la prenait entre ses bras pour la consoler.

Puis, soudain, dans un souffle, elle se vida de cette chaleur mystérieuse.

- Oh ! Maman, regarde ! entendit-elle Ab dire.  
>Ses parents émirent à leur tour des exclamations de surprise, alors Ariana, curieuse, ouvrit les yeux.<p>

Devant elle, les quatre bougies s'étaient rallumées, leurs flammes encore plus grosses qu'elles l'étaient avant.

Ses parents fondirent sur elle et la couvrirent de baisers, la félicitant d'avoir fait de la magie pour la toute première fois. Ariana ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle avait fait, mais les bougies étaient rallumées : elle avait encore des chances d'avoir sa maison de poupées.

Elle sourit, remerciant intérieurement son ami secret qui l'avait aidée à rallumer les chandelles.

Elle ne savait pas que dans à peine plus de deux ans, cet ami intime deviendrait son pire ennemi.


	3. Le fil du destin

Allongée sur un rocher plat qui bordait l'étang du village, Ariana regardait avec amusement les poissons frétiller dans l'eau. Elle avait glissé une main sous la surface et ils s'en étaient approchés, cherchant sans doute de la nourriture cachée entre ses doigts.

- Ariana !

Elle se redressa. Son père était dans la rue, à quelques mètres d'elle, un sac de pâtisseries sous le bras.

- Je vais à la boucherie, après on rentre !

La fillette lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris et se retourna vers les poissons. Elle sortit de sa poche un long fil blanc avec, attaché au bout, un petit morceau de pain que lui avait préparé sa mère. Quelques jours auparavant, Ab lui avait montré comment nourrir les poissons, en plongeant le morceau de pain dans l'eau. Des fois, lui avait-il dit, un gros poisson fermait la bouche autour du pain, et en tirant sur le fil, elle pouvait le faire sortir de l'eau quelques instants.

Visant le plus gros poisson de l'étang – celui qu'elle avait baptisé Merlin -, elle jeta le bout de pain, s'agrippant fermement à l'autre extrémité du fil. Tous les poissons se jetèrent sur son offrande, faisant rigoler la fillette. Puis, comme l'avait dit son frère, elle vit Merlin engloutir le pain et plusieurs centimètres du fil avec. Ariana se leva d'un bond et tira le fil vers le haut, riant franchement quand le poisson sortit de l'eau, la bouche toujours fermée autour du pain, la queue battant furieusement de droite à gauche.

Puis, à son grand désarroi, Merlin se tordit violemment et Ariana perdit son emprise sur le fil. Le poisson retomba dans l'eau dans une grande éclaboussure, entraînant le fil avec lui. …nervé, il recracha le morceau de pain qu'il restait et s'enfuit à l'autre extrémité de l'étang, suivi de tous ses compatriotes.

Ariana s'étendit sur le ventre et plongea un bras dans l'eau presque jusqu'à l'épaule. Elle constata avec désespoir que le fil reposait encore à quelques centimètres de ses doigts, au fond de l'étang qui était plus profond qu'il ne le semblait. Elle était si malheureuse que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux : si elle perdait le fil, sa mère ne lui en donnerait pas de nouveau, et elle ne pourrait plus nourrir les poissons comme lui avait appris Ab.

Soudain, une chaleur lui envahit le bras, celle qu'elle avait appris à associer à la magie. Elle vit le fil se lever du fond de l'étang, flottant comme s'il était porté par le courant, jusqu'à ce que la petite fille puisse fermer son poing dessus. Elle le retira de l'eau, triomphante.

- Comment tu as fait ça ?

Ariana fut tellement surprise qu'elle faillit tomber la tête la première dans l'étang. Pendant qu'elle avait récupéré son fil, trois jeunes garçons du village s'étaient approchés d'elle. Elle les reconnaissait, il s'agissait de trois Moldus avec qui Albus jouait, parfois.  
>Elle rougit sous leurs regards insistants, se souvenant de l'avertissement de sa mère à chaque fois qu'elle quittait la maison : « Ne laisse personne te voir faire de la magie ».<p>

Les garçons s'étaient rapprochés et regardaient avec suspicion le fil qu'elle avait toujours à la main.

- Comment tu as fait ? répéta le plus grand, celui qui semblait mener la petite bande. C'était de la magie ?  
>- N-non, bégaya Ariana d'une petite voix. Je me suis juste penchée, et…<br>- C'est trop profond. Même moi je n'arrive pas à attraper quelque chose au fond de l'étang, ce n'est pas une minus comme toi qui pourrait le faire.

Les trois garçons l'entouraient maintenant, un de chaque côté et le troisième tout près derrière. Ariana sentait son cœur s'accélérer, sachant qu'elle était dans le pétrin sans trop pouvoir s'expliquer comment elle s'y était retrouvée.

- Regarde, Robbie, disait celui à sa gauche en tirant la manche de la robe d'Ariana. Elle n'est même pas mouillée.  
>- Eh, mais je la reconnais ! s'exclama soudainement celui qui se tenait derrière elle. C'est la petite sœur d'Albus.<p>

Ariana commença à sourire, croyant que sa relation avec son grand frère, l'ami de ces garçons, allait la sauver, mais le dénommé Robbie plissa les yeux et son sourire se figea.

- Je me souviens d'Albus, dit-il d'une voix tendue. Lui aussi faisait des trucs étranges, des fois…  
>- …-étranges ?<br>- Une fois, j'ai vu son frère lui lancer un bout de bois. Il aurait dû frapper le visage d'Albus, mais c'est comme s'il avait frappé un mur invisible, et il est retombé par terre.

Ariana déglutit. Elle avait effectivement vu Albus faire ça plusieurs fois, quand Ab décidait de lancer vers lui des brindilles, des roches, du purin de chèvre, tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main…

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose lui percuter l'arrière de la tête. Elle leva une main pour se frotter le crâne, où la douleur se manifestait comme une piqûre de moustique, et se tourna, les yeux écarquillés. Un des garçons la regardait, amusé, une poignée de petites pierres dans la main.

- Je voulais voir si elle savait faire comme Albus, expliqua-t-il avant de lui lancer un deuxième projectile, qui rebondit sur la poitrine de la fillette.

Bientôt, les trois étaient en train de lui envoyer tout ce qu'ils trouvaient au bord de l'étang. Ariana, qui ne savait pas encore se protéger comme son grand frère, se couvrit la tête de ses petits bras et courut se cacher derrière la maison la plus proche, tentant d'échapper à ses persécuteurs.

Quand les minuscules missiles eurent arrêté depuis quelques instants de lui frapper le dos, la tête et les jambes, elle se tourna, espérant que les garçons se soient lassés et aient disparu. Elle vit plutôt Robbie, un sourire malveillant sur le visage, une roche grosse comme soin poing qu'il faisait rebondir dans sa paume. Ariana se pressa encore plus contre le mur, espérant se rendre invisible, sachant ce qui allait venir. Plus que jamais, elle espérait sentir la chaleur de la magie dans ses membres, mais elle restait désespérément Moldue.

- Peut-être face à une menace plus… importante, dit Robbie.

Ariana regarda, comme au ralenti, Robbie prendre un élan et lancer la roche vers elle. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri et se jeta sur le côté, mais trop tard. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le tibia et elle tomba, regardant avec des yeux effarés le sang qui commençait déjà couler où elle avait été frappée.

— Peut-être que ce n'est que dans l'étang que tu peux faire des choses anormales.

Ariana gémit quand Robbie s'approcha d'elle. Il prit brusquement la petite fille et la souleva comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de pommes de terre. Celle-ci laissa échapper un petit cri quand sa jambe blessée frappa la poitrine du garçon, laissant une tache de sang sur sa chemise. Elle savait qu'elle devrait crier, appeler à l'aide, mais la peur d'imaginer ce que ses attaquants lui feraient si elle ouvrait la bouche la paralysait.

Arrivé au bord de l'étang, Robbie reposa durement sa charge. La jambe d'Ariana ne la soutint pas et elle s'assit brutalement, le choc la faisant se mordre la langue. Elle sentit le goût métallique de son sang se répandre dans sa bouche.

— Tu vois la montre, là ? demanda Robbie, indiquant du doigt un rond de métal qui scintillait sous l'eau, presque enseveli sous le sable.

Ariana acquiesça.

— Va la chercher.

Elle déglutit et s'approcha de l'eau, grimaçant à chaque mouvement de sa jambe blessée. Finalement, après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle était allongée sur le ventre, sur le même rocher où elle s'était installée plus tôt pour observer Merlin et ses copains. Elle plongea le bras dans l'eau, sans se préoccuper de la manche de sa robe qui, cette fois-ci, serait bien trempée. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle avait beau étirer son bras le plus qu'elle pouvait, la montre était hors d'atteinte.

— J'y arrive pas, dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
>— Attends, je vais t'aider, répondit Robbie d'un ton presque doux.<p>

Puis, Ariana sentit une paire de mains s'emparer de sa taille, une autre enserrer ses mollets, et avant qu'elle ne puisse même prendre une inspiration pour crier, elle fut projetée vers l'avant. Elle frappa la surface de l'étang avec une grande éclaboussure et inspira une certaine quantité d'eau, n'ayant pas eu le temps de retenir sa respiration. Elle sortit tout de suite la tête de l'étang et se mit à tousser, le liquide dégoulinant de ses cheveux se mêlant avec ses larmes qui coulaient maintenant librement.

Sous les rires cruels des trois garçons, la fillette avança lentement vers la berge de l'étang, les poissons paniqués tournoyant autour d'elle et lui frappant les jambes, comme s'ils avaient hâte que cette intruse quitte leur monde. S'aidant de ses mains, elle grimpa sur la terre ferme, frissonnant quand le vent colla sa robe trempée à sa peau. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Robbie et les deux autres faire un pas vers elle et sentit son cœur descendre dans ses talons. Elle n'aurait pas dû sortir de l'eau ; ils allaient simplement l'y rejeter.

— EH !

Les quatre enfants tournèrent la tête. De l'autre côté de la rue, un homme venait de sortir de la boucherie et s'avançait déjà vers eux d'un air menaçant. Ariana soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant son père et les garçons, sans se concerter, prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Percival sembla un instant vouloir les poursuivre, mais son regard se posa sur sa fille. Assise à côté de l'étang, trempée, gelée, saignant de douzaines d'entailles et une jambe où un bleu commençait déjà à poindre autour d'une coupure profonde, Ariana éclata en sanglots. Son père se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Dans sa main, Ariana tenait toujours le fil avec lequel elle avait nourri Merlin. Le fil qui, sans le savoir, avait scellé son destin.


	4. Sur le chemin

Sa fille qui ne pesait presque rien dans les bras, trempant sa chemise de larmes et d'eau de l'étang, Percival avançait vers la maison d'un pas vif, transformant sa colère contre les garçons qui avaient osé faire ça à sa petite perle en énergie.

Il mit moins de dix minutes à arriver en vue de leur petite maison coquette et confortable. Il voyait Kendra dans le jardin, arrachant les mauvaises herbes qui avaient poussé entre les roses qu'elle choyait tant. Elle leva la tête avec un grand sourire en entendant les pas de son mari.

— Alors Perce, qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes –

Sa question s'interrompit quand elle vit Ariana. Son sourire disparut et elle courut vers eux.

— Oh, Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Comment t'es-tu fait ça, mon bébé ?  
>— Rentrons-la, dit Percival d'une voix tendue.<p>

Kendra leva un regard inquiet vers le visage fermé et colérique de son mari, puis partit vers la maison, Ariana reniflant dans ses bras, ses sanglots semblant s'être épuisés.

Percival enleva du fauteuil du salon les robes de Poudlard d'Albus, qu'il venait d'acheter et avait fièrement montré à ses parents le matin-même, pour que Kendra puisse y déposer leur fille – sur le ventre, son dos étant couvert d'entailles où le sang commençait à peine à coaguler. Après s'être assuré qu'Ariana était bien installée, Percival tira Kendra vers la cuisine, où les deux parlaient à voix basse quelques minutes. Si elle l'avait voulu, Ariana aurait pu entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais elle ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Toute sa concentration était tournée vers l'intérieur, où elle avait mal, où elle était triste. « Où étais-tu ? » demandait-elle à sa magie, blessée. « J'avais besoin de toi, et tu m'as abandonnée. »

Un éclat de voix l'obligea à s'intéresser à nouveau à ses parents, et elle tourna la tête vers eux, lentement pour ne pas se faire mal au cou.

— Tu ne peux pas, Percival ! criait sa mère, une main agrippant la chemise de son père. Ce chemin ne mène qu'à un endroit, tu le sais très bien !  
>— Regarde Ariana, répondit-il d'une voix bourrue en tournant Kendra brusquement vers sa fille. Regarde-la, et dis-moi que ces garçons ne doivent pas être punis.<p>

Kendra ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux bruns avaient rencontré ceux de sa fille et s'étaient emplis de larmes.

— Azkaban est un bien maigre prix à payer quand il s'agit de venger ma fille.

Percival se défit de l'emprise de sa femme et traversa le salon d'un pas vif, faisant une pause près du fauteuil d'Ariana pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front, puis se dirigeant vers la porte. Il hésita un instant, et finit par agripper le lourd bâton qu'il utilisait lors de ses marches en forêt et se l'appuyer sur l'épaule. Il tâta sa poche pour s'assurer que sa baguette s'y trouvait toujours et sortit de la maison sans un dernier regard derrière lui.

Kendra resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux fermés et les bras raides le long du corps, mais elle finit par prendre une inspiration et s'agenouiller à côté de sa fille. Elle resta un instant à triturer sa jupe, le regard fixé sur la porte close, mais quand Ariana toussa, elle se tourna vers elle.

— Oh, ma chérie, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

Elle disparut un moment dans la cuisine, mais revint avant que la fillette n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle était seule. Kendra passa près de deux heures à laver les blessures de sa fille et les panser, se servant autant de sa baguette que de la bassine d'eau chaude posée à ses pieds.

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sonore. Kendra leva la tête, mais ce n'étaient qu'Albus et Aberforth. Ariana, qui avait commencé à s'assoupir sous les soins délicats de sa mère, se réveilla en sursaut.

— Salut maman ! appela Albus en enlevant ses bottes pleines de boue près de la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'on –

Il s'interrompit sèchement en voyant sa petite sœur.

— Ari ? Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
>— Allez m'attendre dans la cuisine, répondit Kendra d'une voix basse.<br>— Mais maman –  
>— Dans la cuisine, j'ai dit !<p>

Albus prit Aberforth, qui s'était mis à pleurer, par les épaules, et les deux garçons sortirent du salon, avec un dernier regard inquiet vers leur sœur. Aussitôt furent-ils partis que Kendra se pencha vers Ariana. Elle eut un instant de recul en voyant que la fillette avait mis son pouce dans sa bouche et le suçotait consciencieusement, les yeux fermés. Elle n'avait pas sucé son pouce depuis qu'elle avait quatre ans, depuis qu'elle avait montré son premier signe de magie.

Kendra secoua la tête et passa deux bras musclés sous la fillette, la soulevant avec autant d'effort que s'il s'était agi d'un sac de plumes. Elle transporta son petit fardeau à moitié endormi jusqu'à la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre, à peine plus grande qu'un cagibi, et la posa doucement sur son lit. Ariana grimaça quand quelques lacérations de son dos que sa mère n'avait pas réussi à soigner se frottèrent contre la couverture rêche. Kendra la borda le plus soigneusement possible avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur le front.

— Essaie de dormir un peu, ma chérie.

Ariana se retourna quand sa mère fut repartie, ayant éteint la chandelle derrière elle. Elle avait voulu attendre le retour de son papa, mais, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, bercée par le son des voix graves de ses frères et de sa mère, son pouce toujours immiscé entre ses lèvres, elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.


	5. Un peu plus chaque jour

Etendue à plat ventre sur le plancher de sa chambre à coucher, Ariana jouait à la poupée quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Elle tordit le cou pour voir de qui il s'agissait, s'attendant à voir sa mère, la seule qui lui rendait visite depuis son « accident », mais c'était son père qui se tenait devant elle.

— C'est l'heure de diner, ma grande.

Il déposa le plateau – un bol de soupe et un verre d'eau – sur la petite table à côté du lit et revint aider sa fille à se lever. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à mettre tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche, et, sous sa jupe, on voyait encore d'épais bandages grisâtres que sa mère changeait tous les matins.

Aidée par son père, Ariana claudiqua jusqu'au lit et s'y installa, comme elle le faisait tous les jours, pour manger. Percival lui tendit sa cuillère en bois et lui dit, d'une voix enrouée :

— Mange bien, Ariana. Je t'aime.

Ariana leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus et lui adressa un sourire angélique. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa avait les larmes aux yeux, ni pourquoi il semblait si triste. Elle se retourna vers sa soupe.

— Merci, papa.

Percival lui posa un baiser sur le haut de la tête et quitta la chambre, faisant une pause à la porte pour regarder une dernière fois sa fille, avant de la fermer doucement derrière lui et de descendre les escaliers retrouver sa femme.

Dans la chambre, Ariana regardait avec circonspection sa soupe, donnant des petits coups de cuillère aux bouts de viande et aux légumes qui flottaient çà et là. Elle soupira en en prenant une cuillérée. Ces temps-ci, elle n'avait jamais faim, mais maman lui avait dit que si elle ne mangeait pas, elle ne guérirait pas. Alors elle prit une bouchée.

Puis une autre.

Puis une troisième.

Elle entendit des coups secs mais sonores frappés à la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reconnut les pas lourds de son père traverser le salon.

— Monsieur Percival Dumbledore ? demanda une voix qui résonna jusque dans la chambre d'Ariana.

Son père acquiesça, et le premier homme qui avait parlé fit un long discours qu'Ariana ne comprit pas.

Elle en était à huit bouchées. Neuf.

La conversation continuait, en bas. Entre Percival et l'homme mystérieux à la voix tonitruante, surtout, mais Ariana entendait parfois sa mère. Elle entendit son nom, plusieurs fois. « Il défendait Ariana. » Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il en retournait, mais se demanda si on allait la punir. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait montré sa magie aux garçons près de l'étang. Ou parce qu'elle n'en avait pas fait depuis.

Douze bouchées. Puis treize. Quatorze. Et elle n'avait pas encore la nausée.

À l'étage du dessous, le silence était retombé. En avalant sa quinzième cuillérée, Ariana tendit l'oreille pour entendre ses parents parler à voix basse. L'homme bruyant ne faisait plus un bruit, mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu quitter.

Tout cela lui semblait un jeu, essayer de deviner ce qui se passait, ce qui était dit. C'était comme quand Ab et elle allaient jouer avec les chèvres et qu'ils inventaient les conversations des animaux.

— Venez avec moi, monsieur Dumbledore.

Puis, un « pop ! » qu'Ariana reconnaissait être le bruit du transplanage. Un sanglot, un bruit sourd, comme si sa mère s'était laissée tomber sur une chaise.

Une seizième bouchée.

Elle en avala une dix-septième, puis fit une grimace. Elle n'avait plus faim. Elle laissa retomber sa cuillère dans le bol de soupe encore à moitié plein, envoyant de petites éclaboussures jusque sur son couvre-lit, au moment où elle entendit sa mère grimper l'escalier.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kendra ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux et son nez étaient rouges, sa bouche tordue en une grimace de douleur. Elle s'efforça néanmoins de sourire quand sa fille leva la tête vers elle.

— Maman ! annonça fièrement Ariana. J'ai pris dix-sept cuillères aujourd'hui ! C'est deux de plus qu'hier !

Elle montra deux petits doigts en souriant de toutes ses dents. Sa mère s'approcha pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui donna un baiser tout mouillé de larmes.

— C'est bien, ma chérie, dit-elle d'une voix cassée. C'est très bien.


	6. Revenir sur ses pas

— Maman ! T'as vu ma poupée ?  
>— Elle doit être dans une des boîtes, ma chérie.<p>

Avec une moue, Ariana contempla la dizaine de cartons qui l'entourait. Elles étaient toutes déjà ouvertes, et sa poupée préférée ne se trouvait dans aucune d'elles.

La famille Dumbledore avait emménagé dans la nouvelle maison de Godric's Hollow à peine trois jours auparavant – même pas un mois après la disparition de papa. Kendra était à la cuisine, rangeant les vieilles assiettes dans les nouvelles armoires. Albus était à Poudlard, Ab était dans la grange, habituant ses chèvres à leur nouvelle maison. Et Ariana était seule dans le salon, avec plein de coffres et pas de poupée.

En réfléchissant, elle se mit le pouce dans la bouche, jetant un regard déçu vers toutes ces caisses où elle avait trouvé des oreillers, des livres, des jouets de bois, même le chien en peluche avec lequel dormait Albus quand il était petit, mais pas sa poupée. Il n'y avait qu'une solution possible : elle l'avait oubliée à l'autre maison.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine, vit que sa mère ne regardait pas vers le salon, et trottina à toute vitesse vers la porte. Elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour tourner la poignée, mais bientôt elle était dehors, au soleil, sur le petit carré d'herbe qui leur servait de jardin. Elle descendit vers la route de terre et se mit en marche dans la direction par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. C'était simple : elle n'avait qu'à revenir sur ses pas, et elle retrouverait ce qu'elle avait perdu. Sa poupée, d'abord. Puis, peut-être son papa.

Ariana n'était pas arrivée à l'intersection quand quelqu'un l'interpela.

— Salut. Tu es nouvelle ?

La petite fille regardait avec peur le garçon qui s'adressait à elle. Il avait l'âge d'Albus et souriait à Ariana. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux garçons qui l'avaient attaquée, près de l'autre maison, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer quand il fit un pas vers elle. Son sourire s'évanouit pour être remplacé par un air perplexe quand elle trébucha sur un buisson et tomba sur les fesses. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

— Ça va ? demanda le garçon en continuant à s'approcher d'elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Ariana le regarda avec effroi tendre une main vers elle. Sans doute simplement pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer l'étang, les roches, les coups.

— Aïe !

Le garçon retira sa main et la frotta, jetant un regard curieux à Ariana. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, certaine que tout allait recommencer, qu'elle allait à nouveau avoir mal.

— Ariana !

Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir sa mère, les cheveux noirs au vent, courir vers elle.

— Ariana ma chérie, dit-elle en s'agenouillant aux côtés de sa fille. Ne sors plus toute seule comme ça, tu m'as fait peur !  
>— Désolée maman, marmonna la petite en enfouissant sa tête dans les jupes de sa mère.<p>

Kendra la prit dans ses bras et ce n'est qu'en se retournant vers la maison qu'elle remarqua le garçon, qui n'avait pas bougé et les regardait avec les yeux ronds. Un instant décontenancée, elle se rattrapa pour lui sourire.

— Bonjour, dit-elle poliment. Je m'appelle Kendra Dumbledore, je viens d'emménager la petite maison au bout de la rue avec mes deux fils.

Le garçon cligna des yeux, posa ses prunelles un instant sur Ariana, calée dans les bras de sa mère avec son pouce dans la bouche, puis leva le regard avec un sourire.

— Bienvenue alors, madame Dumbledore !

Kendra le regarda repartir en trottinant. Quand il eut disparu de vue, elle se tourna vers chez elle et se mit en marche, remettant sa baguette dans sa poche.


	7. Complainte

La pleine lune était levée et envoyait une lumière blême dans la chambre d'Ariana. La fillette était endormie depuis près de deux heures quand Kendra, sa baguette allumée au poing, vint la réveiller. Ariana se frotta les yeux en bâillant.

— On va voir papa, ma chérie, murmura-t-elle.

Comme tous les deux samedis depuis qu'ils avaient reçu la lettre, à la fin de l'hiver, Ariana se leva, glissa ses pieds dans ses bottines, et enfila une cape par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Elle prit la main de sa mère et elles descendirent dans le salon où Ab les attendait, lui aussi l'air endormi, une lanterne à la main. Malgré les huit ans et la récente poussée de croissance d'Ariana, Kendra prit sa fille dans ses bras et la couvrit le plus possible. Il était près de minuit, tout Godric's Hollow était endormi, mais il n'y avait pas de risque à prendre. Il ne fallait pas risquer de dévoiler l'existence de la fille Dumbledore.

Ils sortirent donc et se mirent en marche vers la butte qui surplombait le village. Bercée par les pas de sa mère, Ariana commença à se rendormir, son esprit brumeux voulant retrouver le rêve duquel elle avait été interrompue par sa mère.

À la suite de près de dix minutes de marche, la petite famille commença à grimper les escaliers de la butte, Ab en tête, Kendra, toujours avec Ariana dans les bras, à sa suite. Bientôt, la fillette entendait les soupirs rauques d'efforts de sa mère. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au haut de la butte et Kendra posa sa fille au sol. Ici, pas de risque que quiconque les voie.

Les trois se dirigèrent vers l'unique arbre qui poussait sur la colline et, sans dire un mot, s'arrêtèrent devant le petit monticule de terre sur lequel l'herbe n'avait pas encore recommencé à pousser. Il n'y avait comme pierre tombale qu'un bout de bois sur lequel était gravé le nom de Percival Dumbledore. Pas de marbre pour les sorciers morts à Azkaban.

Kendra se pencha, les larmes aux yeux, pour déposer le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait préparé pour l'occasion. De sa main droite, Ariana chercha celle de sa mère, et la serra de toutes ses forces. Elle mit son pouce gauche dans sa bouche et regarda la lune, immense, qui faisait briller les cheveux roux de son frère.

Ils restèrent là un quart d'heure sans parler ni bouger, Kendra pleurant silencieusement, Ab envoyant des prières vers le ciel pour que son papa les entende, Ariana suçant son pouce et observant la course de la lune dans le ciel. Au bout d'un moment, Ab se tourna et tira sur le jupon troué de sa mère pour attirer son attention. Kendra renifla, s'essuyant le nez du dos de sa main, et baissa le regarde vers son fils.

— Maman, j'ai faim, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit tristement.

— OK, on va rentrer, dit-elle. Je vous ferai un bon thé.

Ariana fut à nouveau hissée dans les bras de sa mère, entourant sa taille fine de ses jambes pour bien se tenir, et c'est ainsi que les Dumbledore retournèrent à la maison.


	8. Toc toc toc

Assise par terre dans sa chambre, ses peintures éparpillées autour d'elle, Ariana dessinait sur un grand parchemin que ses frères lui avaient ramené de Poudlard, trois semaines auparavant. Elle entendait dans la cour arrière Albus, Ab et quelques garçons du village jouer aux Aurors et aux voleurs, cachés de la rue par la haute haie que Kendra avait faite pousser, ces dernières années. Malgré la chaleur étouffante de l'été, Ariana devait rester dans sa chambre, la porte et la fenêtre fermées. Sa mère lui avait bien dit : il ne fallait que personne la voie.

Elle termina son dessin et, sans attendre qu'il sèche, se leva pour l'accrocher au mur sous les multitudes d'autres qu'elle avait faits les autres jours où ses frères invitaient leurs amis et qu'elle passait la journée dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait posé du papier collant que sur le premier coin de son dessin quand des coups retentirent à sa fenêtre fermée. La petite fille fit volte-face, oubliant son dessin qui pendait au mur, accroché précairement par un seul coin, et se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre avant que quelqu'un ne remarque le hibou qui s'y trouvait.

L'oiseau se faufila entre les barreaux qui fermaient la fenêtre et laissa tomber une enveloppe sur le lit d'Ariana. Celle-ci la prit entre ses mains et haussa les sourcils de surprise quand elle déchiffra son nom dessus.

— Pour moi ? demanda-t-elle au hibou. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je reçois du courrier.

Le volatile, qui avait découvert le verre d'eau qu'Ariana avait posé sur son bureau, y avait plongé son bec et ne répondit évidemment pas. Ariana s'assit sur son lit, les jambes croisées sous elle, et décacheta l'enveloppe avec soin. Elle en sortit un feuillet de parchemin et le déplia délicatement, le lisant comme le lui avait appris Ab l'été précédent.

— Chère… mademoiselle Dumbledore, lut-elle à voix haute. Nous sommes… heureux de vous annoncer que vous av… avez été acceptée à l'école de sor… sorcellerie Poudlard.

Avec un sourire grandissant, elle parcourut le reste de la courte lettre, ne comprenant pas tout mais l'essentiel était clair : elle irait enfin à la grande école avec Ab et Albus !

Oubliant que sa mère lui avait demandé de rester dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée et descendit l'escalier, tenant la rambarde d'une main et la lettre de l'autre.

— Maman ! Maman ! appela-t-elle en traversant le salon à la course.

Kendra apparut à l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, un air paniqué sur le visage.

— Ariana ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie, tu t'es fait mal ?  
>— J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard !<p>

Posant les yeux sur le parchemin que sa fille tenait à la main, le visage de Kendra se vida de son sang. Elle prit Ariana par la main et elles remontèrent dans la chambre de la fillette avant que les garçons ne rentrent pour goûter. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle fit asseoir Ariana sur son lit et s'agenouilla devant elle. Ariana balançait ses jambes, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

— Tu n'iras pas à Poudlard, ma chérie.

La vitesse à laquelle le sourire disparut des lèvres de sa fille fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à Kendra. Une tension s'installa dans ses muscles, sachant comment pouvait réagir Ariana quand elle était contrariée. Mais la petite fille ne fit que lui demander pourquoi avec une moue boudeuse.

— Eh bien…

Kendra hésita et se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas prévu que sa fille reçoive une lettre de Poudlard – un oubli monumental de sa part – et par conséquent ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'il serait trop risqué de l'y envoyer.

— Tu te souviens la semaine dernière, quand tu as fait exploser le four ?

Ariana hocha la tête.

— À Poudlard, tu ne pourrais pas faire ça, tu ne pourrais pas perdre le contrôle de ta magie. Tu serais trop… dangereuse.

Le visage de la fillette se décomposa et Kendra la prit dans ses bras, son instinct maternel étouffant la petite voix qui lui disait que cette fois, ce ne serait peut-être pas le four qui exploserait. Elle murmura des phrases sans sens à sa fille pendant que celle-ci sanglotait, espérant la calmer.

— Je voulais aller à Gryffondor aussi, criait-elle dans l'épaule de sa mère pendant que Kendra caressait ses longs cheveux blonds, attendant que la crise passe.

Bien vite, les sanglots cessèrent de secouer le petit corps et Kendra l'allongea sur son lit. Ariana ne s'était pas endormie, mais était dans l'état léthargique dans lequel elle se plongeait parfois. Kendra soupira. Elle écarta quelques mèches du visage de sa fille et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

— Calme-toi bien, ma chérie.

Ariana mit son pouce dans sa bouche sans répondre ni même lever les yeux et sa mère sortit de la chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et, cette fois, n'oublia pas de tourner le verrou.


	9. Caché en pleine lumière

Le « click » qui signifiait que la porte avait été verrouillée résonna dans la large cave. Ariana s'approcha de l'unique petite fenêtre de la pièce et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses yeux soient à la bonne hauteur. Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle vit les pieds d'Albus, d'Ab et de sa mère, qui partaient aujourd'hui au Chemin de Traverse faire les achats scolaires des garçons. Comme toujours, Ariana devait rester enfermée ici où elle ne pourrait ni être vue, ni faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Cachée.

Elle soupira et s'assit dans le carré de lumière projeté par la fenêtre, sa robe rose formant un halo autour de ses jambes croisées, et tira sa boîte de poupées vers elle, celle qu'elle laissait ici pour tous les après-midis qu'elle devait rester cachée. Elle avait à peine tiré Ramona, sa préférée, de la boîte qu'elle entendit une douce mélodie se faufiler par la fenêtre. Elle reposa la poupée et courut à nouveau vers l'ouverture.

La musique venait de la maison voisine. Peut-être un de ses occupants jouait-il d'un instrument. Ariana ne savait pas, évidemment. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré les voisins.

La mélodie faisait picoter ses membres. Ses doigts, sur le seuil de la fenêtre, battaient la mesure. Elle recula de quelques pas, poussa du pied la boîte de poupées, ferma les yeux, et leva ses bras dans les airs.

Puis, Ariana se mit à danser. Malgré son corps de préadolescente, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais dansé avant, elle exsudait une grâce certaine, comme si elle avait été conçue pour ça. Ses pieds nus faisaient lever les nuages de la poussière qui tapissait le sol de la cave alors qu'elle tournoyait de plus en plus rapidement, sa jupe presque à l'horizontale autour de sa taille.

Soudain, un éclat de rire cristallin résonna dans la cave sombre. Quiconque l'aurait entendu n'aurait pas cru que c'était Ariana qui venait de rire. La jeune fille n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis des années. Elle n'avait pas trop de quoi rire dans sa vie, à vrai dire : deux frères absents dix mois sur douze, une mère aimante mais qui s'occupait de moins en moins d'elle, un alter ego dangereusement violent à l'intérieur d'elle qu'elle ne savait contrôler…

Mais à ce moment précis, tous ces soucis étaient sortis de son esprit. Ne restaient que la musique et la danse. Son corps tournait, tournait, comme s'il allait s'envoler. Ses longs cheveux blonds, sales, formaient un rideau dans son dos alors qu'elle penchait la tête, tournant ses yeux fermés et son sourire paisible vers le plafond.

Quand la musique s'arrêta – à peine quinze minutes plus tard, bien qu'Ariana eût l'impression d'avoir dansé pendant des heures –, elle cessa abruptement sa chorégraphie folle comme si elle avait été frappée. Elle perdit instantanément la grâce que lui avait donnée la mélodie et trébucha sur ses propres pieds, tombant brutalement au sol, ses genoux se raclant avec violence contre le plancher de pierre.

Des larmes de contrariété perlant au coin de ses yeux, Ariana se traîna jusqu'au mur et tira ses genoux meurtris à sa poitrine. En reniflant, elle ôta avec soin les grains de sable et de terre qui maculaient les plaies superficielles de ses jambes. Elle posa ensuite le menton sur ses genoux, ne prêtant pas attention à la lancée de douleur que ça envoya ni aux gouttes de sang qui perlèrent sous son visage. Elle tourna le regard vers la fenêtre, fixa ses yeux sur le seul rai de lumière de la pièce, et attendit sans bouger que la musique reprenne.

Quand Kendra vint la chercher, plusieurs heures plus tard, le soleil avait déjà commencé sa chute vers l'horizon. Ariana n'avait pas bougé. Sa mère la trouva prostrée dans l'ombre, les yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue, les genoux et le menton couverts de sang coagulé. Elle la prit dans ses bras en soupirant et la monta dans sa chambre pour la poser dans son lit.

Quand Ariana s'endormit, la mélodie de l'après-midi lui flottait dans la tête et elle dansa dans ses rêves.


	10. Cri silencieux

— Maman ?

Ariana était debout au centre de la cuisine. Enfin, de ce qui avait été la cuisine et qui était maintenant un amas difforme de briques et de bois. Kendra n'avait pas voulu lui donner de bonbon au citron, elle disait qu'il était trop près de l'heure du repas, et Ariana avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès, elle ne faisait jamais exprès, mais elle avait senti la chaleur monter en elle, comme les autres fois, et puis tout ce sur quoi elle posait les yeux s'était mis à exploser. Le four, les fenêtres, les murs…

Ce n'est que quand plus rien ne tenait debout dans la pièce que la chaleur de la magie l'avait quittée pour être remplacée par un violent mal de tête. Elle était néanmoins restée dans la cuisine, cherchant sa mère, qui n'était plus debout au comptoir comme elle l'avait été. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus de comptoir.

Ariana grimpa sur les débris et commença à se frayer un chemin à quatre pattes vers le dernier endroit où elle avait vu Kendra. Elle toussa quand ses mouvements faisaient bouger dans l'air des nuages de poussière et se coupa une main sur un morceau du toit.

Après un bon moment d'escalade, elle aperçut les cheveux noirs de sa mère sous une planche de bois. Utilisant toute la force de ses petits bras, elle souleva le panneau et découvrit le visage de Kendra. Celle-ci avait les yeux et la bouche ouvertes, comme si elle était tombée en criant. Du sang s'épanchait d'une blessure au front, sans doute là où une brique l'avait frappée en tombant, et un filet rouge coulait du coin de sa bouche.

Ariana sourit en voyant sa mère, mais celui-ci se flétrit bien vite en voyant que Kendra ne lui répondait pas. Peut-être sa mère était-elle fâchée contre elle.

— C'est pas grave pour les bonbons, dit-elle, penaude. J'attendrai après manger.

Mais toujours, aucune réponse. Ariana se laissa glisser du petit monticule de briques sur lequel elle était perchée pour s'asseoir aux côtés de sa mère. Sa jupe en lambeaux exposait ses longues jambes. Elle essaya de les cacher, comme Kendra lui avait montré. « Une jeune femme n'expose jamais ses jambes », avait-elle dit. Ariana avait été tellement fière que sa mère l'appelle « jeune femme » qu'elle n'avait même pas demandé à qui elle pourrait les montrer.

Elle finit par les croiser sous elle et prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne. Elle fut étonnée de la trouver froide et lourde, alors que Kendra avait toujours eu les mains chaudes, douces.

— Maman ? demanda-t-elle encore.

À ce moment, Ariana entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir. Un instant de silence, puis des pas précipités. Ab apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa bouche ouverte dans un « O » de surprise. Ses yeux écarquillés embrassèrent la scène : les meubles détruits, les fenêtres éclatées, les trous béants dans les murs et le plafond, les débris qui jonchaient le sol. Puis, enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur Ariana et il se précipita vers elle, enjambant avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'elle l'avait fait les briques et planches de bois qui entravaient son chemin.

— Ari ! Ça va, tu n'es pas blessée ?

Ariana secoua la tête, et vit au même instant les yeux de son frère se poser sur leur mère. Le regard d'Aberforth passait du visage sans vie de Kendra aux grands yeux apeurés de sa sœur.

— Ariana, sors d'ici.  
>— Mais je veux rester avec maman, quand elle va se réveiller, je –<br>— VA-T'EN !

Ariana sursauta et éclata en sanglots. Elle se leva néanmoins et se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin vers la porte. Avant de traverser vers le salon, elle se tourna vers son frère. Ce dernier ne faisait plus attention à sa petite sœur et s'était agenouillé à côté de sa mère, le visage dans les mains et les épaules secouées de sanglots. Aberforth criait très rarement, et pleurait encore moins souvent.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Ariana comprit que cette fois, elle avait fait quelque chose de grave.


End file.
